


Terrors in the Night

by BerryMaw



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ... cute-patoot, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Nightmares, Reader and Sans are already a couple, Sad Sans, Sans being too cute, The most cliche title ever fyi, after pacifist ending, writing this from experience with my own night problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryMaw/pseuds/BerryMaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, you've had your own battle with nightmares, but Sans... Sans has lost his courage to more nightmares than you've ever known. But, at least for now, you're going to be there to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrors in the Night

You smiled over your shoulder at your boyfriend, who was fast asleep in his bed. You two had been dating for about a year and met shortly after the monsters came up to the surface. You, being as calm and down to earth as you were, could have cared less about how the monsters were different than humans. You were confused by how everyone seemed to treat them and you still didn't get the negative outbursts that came on the radio and TV on occasion. To you, they were nicer than most humans you met; no bigotry or hatred toward the humans who once locked them away underground and now insulted them for even existing. They never hated humans, even for what they had done and continued to do.

And you couldn't hate them because Sans and his friends had found you when you were at your lowest.

Homeless and starving, Toriel took you under her wing and helped you back onto your feet. You never could remember your mother, so she seemed to take place of the mother you never had, and Asgore the father you never had as well. It was wonderful to have such a family and for the first time in your life, you felt perfect and everything was alright in your world. You had a job, a place to live, food to eat, and a bed to sleep in.

Thinking of bed made you yawn. You had the day off tomorrow, but you still had to maintain some sort of sleeping schedule that wasn't absolutely atrocious. So, you turned and went over to the closet. Being careful not to wake your boyfriend, you opened the closet and stripped down, putting on nothing but one of his baggy t-shirts to sleep in. You always did this and it wasn't like he cared much. Although, after an awkward breakfast with the family when you forgot to put on pants before leaving the room, you made sure to never forget to wear pants outside the bedroom ever again.

Doing the best you could, you quietly climbed into bed and slipped underneath the blankets. You tentatively wrapped your arms around him, causing him to turn and sling an arm around your side in his sleep. You had to smile at the peacefulness of his breathing. He was deep in sleep and you figured that you needed to be there as well. So, after a moment of watching him sleep, you managed to close your own eyes and drift off into a light snooze. 

But that ended when he began to toss and turn. Your eyes snapped open, observing his figure. He had let go of you and was laying on his back, grabbing at the blankets like they were the only thing keeping him alive. As you sat up, you were careful as you shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up. He didn't stir in the way you hoped, but something new did happen.

_He began to talk._

Nothing you could say was a full sentence, but words came out that were strangled and tearful; 'no', 'get away', 'help', 'stop', 'babe'. The last one made your heart hurt a little more than you thought was possible. He was having a nightmare with you in it? Those were the worst kinds. You had nightmares about him before and when he woke you up, you were almost inconsolable. You could only imagine how bad he would be if you couldn't wake him up from this. You'd seen him angry, but never sad. You weren't sure you were ready for it.

But, ready or not, he was beginning to speak louder and the words were accompanied by panicked yelps and yips of fear. You didn't even know he could make those noises. He always spoke so low, so calm even when he was angry or amused. These sharp noises assaulted both your ears and your heart, causing you to worry and panic like he seemed to be from whatever it was in his dream.

"S-Sans?" you sat upright the rest of the way, firmly shaking his shoulder, "You're dreaming. Wake up."

It took another shake to finally wake up your boyfriend, his body shooting straight upright and flinging the blankets down to the end of the bed. His 5'2 stature was shaking, his entire body making a soft rattling sound. Breath exited his mouth in soft but aggressive pants and his singular pupil was burning bright, like he had been in the midst of a fight with something. You didn't dare touch him until he calmed down. 

"(Y/N)..?" his voice was quiet and held a tremor that worried you as he turned to face you, placing his bony hand on your cheek, "y-you're okay...?"

You nodded quietly and watched as his expression changed to one of complete sadness, his eyes narrowing slightly as glistening tears appeared around the edges of his eye sockets. His breathing was labored still, but shaky and soon turned into soft whines, and then morphed into deep sobs. His arm came up to his face to shield you from the sight of his tears and to muffle the sound of his crying. 

Nothing had to be said because you reached forward and pulled him into your chest. He accepted the embrace gratefully, wrapping his arms around your torso and burying his face into your chest. As he cried into your body, you simply listened around you both for anyone in the hall or stirring in the rest of the house. There was absolutely nothing. Even though you were relieved, knowing Sans would be so embarrassed if he was caught like this, it was also kind of saddening to not hear anyone coming to help or see what was wrong.

"Look," you whispered, gently lifting his head up so you could look into his eyes, "I'm not going to ask what happened. Just know I'm right here and will be forever."

"J-Just go back to sleep, babe," he hiccuped, wiping his eye with the back of his hand, "I'm just being a b... baby bones."

"Showing weakness doesn't make you a baby, Sans," you said sternly, but also gentle as your took his still shaking hands in yours, "it just proves that you're able to show your emotions."

"You think?" His voice was low again, but still crackling from his crying session.

"I know." You managed a smile.

There was an almost comforting silence between you and the skeleton. You still held his hands, gently rubbing the bones with your thumbs to try and ease his shaking. It worked a bit, the tremor in his hands and the rest of his body slowly subsiding. After the extended silence finally gave way to a low chuckle, your lips curved up into more of a smile. And he let out a breath, allowing a smile to rest on his own face as well.

"How in the world did I end up with a person like you, (Y/N?)" He asked you.

"The same way I ended up with you, Sans." You mumbled, placing your lips on his forehead.

"Luck?" He joked weakly.

"Fate," you rolled your eyes, but smiled all the same, "now, come on, let's try to sleep again."

However, he looked nervous at the idea of that. You kept your smile and gently eased him back into the bed, grabbing the blankets that he had thrown off his body from the end of the bed. You pulled them up over you both, making sure to wrap your arm over his chest. He easily slid an arm under your pillow to get closer to you with ease. After a second of working on getting situated, you looked up to him.

"If you start having another nightmare," you murmured, a yawn interrupting you for a brief moment, "I will wake you up right away."

There was silence for a little bit, but then he said, ".... you promise, (Y/N)?"

The last thing that echoed in the darkness of his blue-walled bedroom was your voice, soft but filled with nothing short of determination,

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I really hope you like this fanfic! 
> 
> I'm still trying to work on learning how to post things on here. 
> 
> It's very confusing to post multiple chapter fics... D:
> 
> (fun fact; I aggressively replayed Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow over and over while writing this. Not sure why, but it definitely worked and helped me write this story.)


End file.
